


Return

by Sherloqued



Series: Answer Before Night [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Return

"You are back, Famous Wolf."    

_I pray to the Gods for guidance, and you return_ , Lagertha thought.  "I thought surely that you would have forgotten us by now." 

"I have not forgotten, Lagertha.  Jamais.  Never." 

"I like your Christian name, Hrólfr.  It suits you." 

"I was born Rollo Sigurdsson, Northman, brother of Ragnar Lothbrok Sigurdsson.  The sons of farmers, from the lands near Kattegat, follower of our Gods." 

"Then, Rollo Sigurdsson, when will you see that you were never in your brother's shadow?"   

"We are bound together, it would seem."  she said, touching his cheek. 

"Yes." 

"I am glad of it."


End file.
